bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid (character)
For other uses, see Astrid. Astrid is a Non-Playable Character (NPC) in the World of Galardhon storyline. In-Game Appearance Astrid’s first and only appearance is in Frontier Rift: Heaven’s End. Background Astrid is an orphan, born to a royal family in an imperial city. During her youth, the Raug waged war on her city, besieging it in an attempt to destroy the city and any who dared to oppose them. Left an orphan, Astrid scavenged for food and water, desperate to survive. The only truly abundant resources at her disposal were books, leading Astrid to read anything and everything she could get her hands on. This insatiable thirst for knowledge would eventually lead her to explore the decaying city. This search would lead Astrid into a room, where a powerful artifact seemed to call out to her very soul. After a struggle of willpower, Astrid forced these Artifacts, a grimoire of spells and a deck of divining cards, to bend to her will alone. History Astrid returned to her beloved city, only to find that the Raug had finally broken through the city’s defenses, pillaging and killing as they pleased. In a moment of pure panic, Astrid called upon the power of her newly found artifacts, but the power was too much for her. She was plunged into the depths of her own magic, and she blacked out. Astrid awoke in a strange place, a cursed brand, the Fuinsignum appearing on her, a mark left by the vile powers of the Raug. A blessing and a curse, the Fuinsignum makes it so that one is immortal, but every death results in the cursed individual waking up on the island of Fuindor, a purgatory-esque plane of existence. Accompanied by a powerful genie, Astrid learns to control her artifacts, wielding them as they were meant to be: extremely powerful magical weapons. Astrid’s first usage of her new artifact mastery was the summoning of a spirit that would eventually guide them to what it claimed to be a vault full of magical weapons. This spirit, who claimed to be named Raquiel, was covered in deep, painful wounds upon her arrival on Astrid’s plane. They journeyed to find the vault full of magical weapons, yet all was not as it seemed. The vault was not filled with magical weapons, and instead, locked inside was a half-demon berserker, known as Zelion. A ravenous killing machine abandoned by the Raug, Zelion lashed out at Astrid attempting to kill her but held back by his own shackles. Astrid once more used the power of her artifacts to place a multitude of calming spells on Zelion, bringing relative peace to his once murderous soul. Astrid, Raquiel, Adriesta, and Zelion arrive at The Heavens, where the supreme gods, The Titans, dwell. Meanwhile, the Titans reclaim Raquiel's will, using the spirit to stab Adriesta, as well as Zelion, intending for Zelion to be used as a sacrifice to give them power. Before this can happen, the Ruag kill and eat the Titans, and Raquiel is subdued. The newly born Raug Titan attacks Astrid, wounding her. Zelion, who has fallen in love with Astrid, attacks the Raug Titan, and in his rage, devours it whole. With this, Zelion gained the power to save Astrid, removing the Fuinsignum from her, and saving her life. Non-Canon Appearances BF Comic Series Astrid debuts in the thirty-first issue of the comic series; however, her significance is not shown until the forty-second and forty-third episodes of the comic. Her significant appearances mainly focus on her love interest, being Zelion. Astrid appears in the following episodes of the BF Comic Series: *BF Comic 031: Spooky Observation *BF Comic 032: Anti-gravitational Hair *BF Comic 042: The Enchantress *BF Comic 043: The Sleeping Beast Artwork Trivia *Astrid is a Nordic name, which means “She of Divine Strength”